


Our Hero, Our Hero Claims A Warriors Heart

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, College of Winterhold quest spoilers, Cunnilingus, Dom!Castiel, F/M, Gen, Rough Sex, Skyrim AU, Skyrim main quest spoilers, Thieves Guild quest spoilers, dom!reader, graphic depictions of a necromantic ritual, sam's kind of a dick, spoilers for Blood on the Ice quest, spoilers for Companions questline, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Hero, Our Hero Claims A Warriors Heart<br/>I Tell You, I Tell You The Dragonborn Comes<br/>With A Voice Wielding Power of the Ancient Nord Art<br/>Believe, Believe, The Dragonborn Comes<br/>It's an End to the Evil of All Skyrims Foes<br/>Beware, Beware, The Dragonborn Comes<br/>For The Darkness has Passed, and the Legend yet Grows<br/>You'll Know, You'll Know, The Dragonborn's Come</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Why are we in Riften? This place wreaks of pollution, and crime” Sam scrunched his face as they entered into Riften for the first time.  He had decided to accompany Dean on his journey to slay Alduin the World-Eater, as was Dean’s destiny as the Dragonborn.

 

            “When Dean infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy he found the dossier of Bobby Singer.  As my contacts have told me there is a man by that name living in the Ratways.” Castiel spoke up, stepping between the brothers.  He had joined them on their journey, leaving behind the comfy lifestyle of a court wizard for a life on the road traveling all of Skyrim.  And if he got to see some dragon’s up close, that was a personal win.

 

            “As long as we beat those Thalmor bastards here, everything will be fine.  We just need to find a way to find this Bobby guy.” Dean grunted as they headed across the bridge into the center of town where the market stalls were.  It was good a place as any to start their search.

 

                        "Let’s split up to cover more ground" Dean suggested, "Cas, you head to the Keep, and try talking to the house-carl, or the steward, they must know what goes on in this city better than anyone.  Sam you head to The Bee and Bard."

 

            "What about you?" Sam asked, watching as Cas set off towards Mist-Veil Keep without a single hesitation.

 

            "I'll head over the market place.  One of these merchants must know something.  I'll head over to The Bee and Barb when I'm through in the market place."

 

            "Alright.  Be safe Dean."

 

            "You as well Sam."

 

            Dean made his way to the market place, eyes scanning the morning crowd of shoppers."

 

            "Weapons for sale!"

 

            "Finest jewelry in all of Skyrim!"

 

            "Please, just one Septim, that's all I ask."

 

            “Excuse me? Did I hear you right? You’re looking for Bobby Singer?”

 

            Dean turned his head to a see a woman leaning over a market stall, chin resting in her hands, ample bosom on display for any prying eyes that walked by.  No proud or proper women would put herself on display in such a way; if Dean had been a man of honor he would have averted his gaze.  But just because he was Dragonborn, didn't mean he was celibate like the Grey-Bread up on High Hrothgar.  He respected the way of the voice.

 

            But he didn't follow it.

 

            "And how can you help me?"

 

            "Well, it would just so happen that Bobby Singer, and I are quite acquainted.  I know where exactly his set-up is in the Ratways."

 

            "If you could point me in the direction, I would be eternally grateful." Dean leaned in close to the woman now.

 

            "Not so fast.  I will give the information.  In fact, I'll take you to Bobby myself.  But you must do something for me first; you seem like a man that can get things done."

 

            Dean eyed her warily.  "What is it you require?"

 

            "Well you see, a while ago I gave out some very generous loans to some people who were struggling to keep their businesses open."

 

            "So you want me to shake them down for what they owe you?" Dean demanded incredulously.

 

            "Heavens no!  I want you to speak to them for me, I gave them those loans out of the kindness of my heart because I didn't want to see my friends fall into poverty.  But if they don't repay what they owe men, it'll be my business that goes under!"

 

            Dean wasn't sure of the woman's story, but she seemed genuine.

 

            "Very well.  Who must I speak with?"

 

            A grin spread across the woman's face.  "Oh thank you very much..."

 

            "Dean.  Dean of clan Winchester."

 

            "My sincerest gratitude sir Winchester.  The people I would like for you to visit are Bersi Honey-Hand owner of the Pawned Prawn, and Balimund the Blacksmith.  They're both on the other side of town – you can't miss'em."

 

            "Will you be here when I return miss...?"

 

            "Y/N my name is Y/N.  And I will be awaiting your return in my home, Honeyside, just across the bridge from The Bee and Barb."

 

            Dean offered a smile, looking the woman up and down one last time.  "I shall see you soon."

-

-

-

            "You're working for _her_." Balimund accused.

 

            "What do you mean?"

 

            "Y/N.  Rumor has it that's she a member of the Thieves Guild."

 

            "Thieves Guild? And where would I find them?"

 

            "Down in the Ratways of course.  You don't know much do you stranger?"

 

            "I haven't been in Riften before.  Never had the occasion."

 

            "Well let me tell you a few things about the thief’s guild.  They'd sell their own mothers if the coin was good enough.  Don't under estimate them-their guild may be on a decline, but they know what they're doing."

 

            "So...about the debt."

 

            "You're still going to collect even after what I told you?" Balimund was shocked to say the least.

 

            "Well you wanted the thieves’ guild to do something for you, and you didn't pay up for what you bought.  It doesn't matter if they're thieves, that's just poor business on your part."

 

            Balimund rolled his eyes, throwing a coin purse at Dean, "Tell that bitch Y/N, I hope she chokes on that gold."

-

-

-

 

            "She's a member of the thieves’ guild." Sam said for what must've been the fifth time.

 

            "Allegedly" Cas reminded, "And she knows where to find Bobby.  The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get back to Ellen, and then the sooner we can stop Alduin."

 

            Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.  "Very well, but this doesn't mean I will trust her.”

 

            “No one said anything about trusting the girl Sammy.  She wanted her money, I have it, now she’s going to keep up her end of the bargain.” Dean grunted as he knocked once more on the door to Honeyside.

 

            The door opened shortly after revealing a haggard looking y/n hair askew, and dressed in pure black leather armor holding the design of what appeared to be the deadric prince Nocturnal.  A cape fluttered behind her, and in her hand she held a cowl that must’ve only covered her face moments ago.

 

            “What the hell?” Dean demanded.

 

            “I could ask the same of you! You didn’t tell me you were the _Dovahkiin_!”

 

            “And you didn’t tell me you apart of the thieves’ guild!”

 

            “Allegedly” Cas piped in.  The woman smiled at him.

 

            “I like him, he’s polite.  Unlike you – you… brute of a Nord!”

 

            “Brute? Lady, I got your money for you, would a brute do that?”

 

            “ _Yes!_ ”

 

            Dean was taken aback, his words failed him as Sam stepped forward.  “Where is Bobby? You promised my brother you would take us to him.”

 

            “Well as it would happen, those Thalmor bastards burst into my Ragged Flagon, harassed my guild members, and had the nerve to try to kill me when I demanded why they wanted to go into the Ratways.  So I killed them, and I found your friend Bobby.  He’s inside.”

 

            The three men rushed past her, “Of course, no need for a thank you.  I’m sure this was nothing important.  It’s not like a bunch of High Elf wizards tried to kill me with fire or anything!” She snapped shutting the door to Honeyside, and the darkened streets of Riften.


	2. Chapter 2

            "So _Dovahkiin_ tell me how you came to be in Riften? What exactly was just so important?" Y/N asked looking at the man over her tankard of mead.  She sat in the Riverwood inn across from the man.  As Sam liked to point out, there really wasn't much of a need for her to continue along with them; but she had almost died at the hands of the Thalmor, and they would only keep coming after her now.  So in her infinite wisdom she deemed it right to carry on her journey with the men.

 

            "Bobby might know of a way to defeat Alduin." Dean spoke as if she should know what that meant.

 

            "Alduin? The World-Eater?" She nearly dropped her mead in her shock.

 

            "Yes."

 

            "What have I gotten myself into?  First the Thalmor, and now this whole... _Dragon Crisis_."

 

            "Is that what people are calling it?" Dean asked, trace of amusement in his voice.

 

            "Yes.  There are dragons, and it's a crisis."

 

            Dean threw his head back in laughter, "I've just been calling it my nightmare."

 

            She stared at him for a second, and then joined in his laughter.  "I'm sorry" She spoke, once calm enough to form words, "I suppose I've forgotten that you are the one who saves everyone every time a Dragon decides to make a surprise visit."

 

            "It's a living." Dean sighed, eyeing the woman up, and down.  "Can I ask you a question?"

 

            "Of course."

 

            "Where the hell did you get armor like that?"

 

            She stopped dead, slowly putting her tankard down, and leaning back in her seat.  "I am a Nightingale, an agent of Nocturnal."

 

            "Nightingale? Aren't you just glorified thieves?" Dean snorted.

 

            "Lady Nocturnal is very real, and it's because of her that my guild is back on its feet.  Once I returned the Skeleton Key back to the Twilight Sepulcher it was as if our " _curse"_ disappeared."

 

            "A curse? Now I'm intrigued."

 

            She smiled, "Not much to a say.  A former Nightingale murdered one of his fellow Nightingales about twenty or so years ago so that he could steal all of the money right out from under the guild.  He saw me as a threat to his little operation, and took me to a place called Snow Veil Sanctum.  There were a lot of Draugr, and this weird wall with carvings.

 

            "But there was also a woman named Karliah there.  She saved my life, if it weren't for her, Mercer Frey would've killed me just like the previous Guild Master.  And then I of course had to run all over Skyrim to find everything we needed to incriminate Mercer, just to get the guild back on my side.  I still don't know what Mercer told them, and I'm not sure I ever do.  But Karliah took my mentor, and I to a place called Nightingale Hall not too far out of Riften to take the oath, and become Nightingales.

 

            "So now Mercer is dead, I am the Guild Master, and Lady Luck is finally back on our side."

 

            "That's quite the story." Dean stared at the woman, "So you actually met a Deadric Prince, and lived to tell the tale?"

 

            "I've met a few actually.  Nocturnal, Clavicus Vile, and Sanguine."

 

            "Sanguine? The Deadric Prince of Debauchery? That sounds like quite the tale."

 

            "Sanguine is a sick fuck who gets his jolly's by watching people squirm."

 

            Dean smirked, "I would love to know why exactly you know that."

 

            "No," She sighed chugging what remained of the mead in her tankard.  "You wouldn't."

 

            "Dean!" Cas called from across the tavern, as he approached the Dragonborn, and the Nightingale.  "There is a problem."

 

            "What?" Dean demanded standing up, concern written on his face.

 

            "I cannot accompany you to the Sky Haven Temple.  I must return to the College of Winterhold."

 

            "What? Why?"

 

            "It appears something has happened to Savos, and Mirabelle.  The Psijic Order contacted me asking me to return."

 

            "Alright, well the temple can wait.  Me, and Sam will go with you to Winterhold."

 

            "No Dean.  You must go to the temple, your destiny is there."

 

            "Damn my destiny! I'm not letting you go alone!"

 

            "I could go with him." Y/N spoke.

 

            "What?" Dean looked at her as if she had just sprouted Horker Tusks.

 

            "I will accompany Castiel to Winterhold, and you, and your brother can go to the temple.  After we sort out Winterhold we'll meet you at the temple."

 

            "The temple is all the way in the Reach.  Forsworn are crawling all over that hold, and you think you, and Cas will be able to handle that after journeying to, and from Winterhold."

 

            Y/N smiled, "Absolutely.  I've met three Deadric Princes, and happen to be the Champion of one.  I can handle anything."

 

            "Three? That's remarkable." Castiel looked to the woman, astounded.

 

            "That still doesn't mean you'll be able to handle the journey." Dean huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

 

            "I think we'll be just fine.  Unless you don't trust me."

 

            "Of course I don't trust you! You're a thief!"

 

            "And thieves still have standards.  Besides, it's Castiel's call." She turned to look at the mage "Would you like me to accompany you to Winterhold, or would you rather the brothers take you?"

 

            "I think if you were to accompany me, it would suffice.  Dean needs to get to the temple, we can't delay the defeat of Alduin any longer."

 

            "Then it's decided" Y/N smirked, turning to Dean.  "Castiel, and I will head to Winterhold.  Once we finish our business there we'll make for the Reach, and Sky Haven Temple."

 

            Dean frowned.  "You're lucky Sam isn't here to hear you say any of this.  He doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you."

 

            Y/N rolled her eyes.  "Look, I'll go with him to Winterhold.  I swear on my life that I'll stay with him, and protect him-though I doubt he needs it."

 

            Castiel smiled at the woman.  "Thank you Y/N.  I would be happy to have you along on my journey."

 

            "Then it's settled.  We'll leave tomorrow for Whiterun, and from there take the carriage to Winterhold."

 

            Dean sighed.  "Fine.  Take him."

 

            Y/N snorted.  "Please I was gonna take him to Winterhold whether you gave us your blessing or not.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed.  Good night _Dovahkiin_."

-

-

-

 

            The journey to Winterhold had been awful, and tiring.  The people were even worse, recognizing that Castiel was a mage, they all locked their doors, and hid as the mage, and thief walked through the town to the college.

 

            "Halt.  I can't let you any further." An Altmer woman snapped.

 

            "Faralda, it's me, Castiel." He stepped forward, lowering his hood.  Faralda's eyes widened.

 

            "I take it you're here because the Psijic Order was able to contact you."

 

            "Yes.  What's going on?"

 

            Farlada sighed, "It's not for me to say, you, and your...companion should head across the bridge.  You have to hear it from the Psijics."

 

            Castiel sighed, raising his hood once more against the cold.  He turned to Y/N, "Let’s get on with it."

 

            Once across the bridge, and inside the college both mage, and thief removed their hoods; welcoming the heat of finally being indoors after hours of suffering in the cold.

 

            "I hate northern Skyrim." Y/N sighed, if felt like her ears weren't even there anymore.

 

            Castiel smiled at her, "You've lived in Skyrim for I'm assuming your whole life, and you still can't handle the cold?"

 

            "I lived in Elsweyr for a while.  I got used to the sun constantly beating down on me."

 

            "Elsweyr? I've never been, what's it like?" Castiel smiled.

 

            "Hot.  And full of sand."

 

            "It sounds wonderful."

 

            Y/N laughed, looking around the hall of the elements.  In the center was a rotating orb which strange markings all over it.  "What the hell is that?"

 

            "It's the Eye of Magnus, and it has brought nothing but trouble." A sad voice called behind them. 

 

            "Tolfdir!" Castiel grinned at the old man, who barely returned his smile.  "It's been a long time."

 

            "Indeed it has Castiel.  Last I heard you were the Court Wizard in Solitude."

 

            "Yes well, for a time.  Then I met the Dragonborn."

 

            "You must tell me all about it sometime.  But for now you should head to the Arch-Mages quarters."

 

            "Very well, Y/N, let's go."

 

            She made to follow him, but stopped when Tolfdir put a hand on her shoulder.  "I'm afraid the Psijic's wish to speak with only Castiel.  You are welcome to anywhere else in the College however."

 

            She looked to Castiel, who seemed to be growing more, and more concerned about just what was in store for him.  "It'll be alright."

 

            "If you're sure." Castiel nodded, heading back to the entry way of the hall of the elements, and disappearing through a door.

 

            "And who might you be?" Tolfdir asked, a kind smile on his face.

 

            "Y/N."

 

            "Well, any friend of Castiel's is welcome here.  He used to be one of our most promising students."

 

            "Used too?"

 

            "He received word from Solitude about three years ago.  His brother was to become Jarl, and in need of a Court Wizard."

 

            "You mean Jarl Michael, then man who was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak?"

 

            "Indeed, I believe after that he served the deceased Jarls wife, who became Jarl upon Michael's death.  What was her name again...?”

 

            "Jarl Anna the Fair.  She's quite the...politician I've heard."

 

            Tolfdir chucked, "Indeed.  But don't let Castiel hear you say that."

 

            "Of course.  So...do you know why the Psijic Order contacted him directly?"

 

            Tolfdir looked away, a sad look crossing his face.  "We found what you see before, the Eye of Magnus, in the ruins of Saarthal.  We brought it back here for further study, however it turned out that an Altmer named Ancano sought nothing more than to use its power for his own.  In his lust for power he died, but he also killed our Arch Mage Savos Aren, and our Master Wizard Mirabelle Ervine.  The Psijics have been looking for one that Savos trusted, and valued as a scholar to replace him.  It would seem that Castiel was that one."

 

            "Wait hold on, they want to make Castiel the Arch Mage?"

 

            "It would seem so."

 

            "But...but what about you?"

 

            "I'm just Master Wizard now.  I oversee the daily operations of the college, while the Arch Mage...well, I was never honestly sure what Savos did; but he was a great man, and he loved this college, and he kept it neutral from outside forces that sought to use our school for anything more than scholarly pursuits."

 

            Y/N nodded, "This is just...crazy.  I was in Riften, doing my job, and next thing I know I'm traipsing all over Skyrim with the freaking _Dovahkiin_ , and now an _Arch Mage_.  What even is my life anymore?"

 

            "It sounds like quite the adventure.  Why don't you head to Arcaneum, I'll let Castiel know you're there once he's finished talking with the monks."

-

-

-

            "So...Arch Mage huh?" She sat in the Arch Mage quarters with Castiel, who still seemed to not quite understand what was going on.

 

            "I can't believe they're dead...they were like family to me."

 

            "Well...I mean, no one can ever replace them, but you've also got Sam, and Dean now."

 

            "True.  They have been kind to me.  And I also have you now, as well."

 

            "That's sweet Castiel, but I'm pretty sure that once this whole...Dragon Crisis passes, Sam will want me gone as quickly as possible.  That's kinda my job anyway.  Thief, and all."

 

            "Yes well...I should think that once this Crisis _passes_ I would very much like for you to visit me here."

 

            "So you'll become Arch Mage then?"

 

            "Only after Alduin is defeated."

 

            Y/N nodded "So we'll leave tomorrow, and head for Sky Haven Temple.  I was thinking that we would take a carriage to Markarth, and then head down past Karthwas-" She was cut off by Castiel's lips pressing against her own.  He pulled back just as quickly, looking sheepish. 

 

            "I am sorry, that was too forward."

 

            "Not at all." She smiled, pulling him back in.  She moved from her seat, standing in front of him, as he sat.  She held his face in her hands, holding him in place as she kissed him.  She slowly pulled away, smiling at Castiel.

 

            "Was that too forward?"

 

            "Not at all." He smirked.

-

-

-

 

            Removing Castiel's mage robes had been easy.  Y/N's armor that seemed as if it molded to her skin? Near impossible, but they had managed.  The bed was comfortable beneath her back as Castiel explored her body in a way no man had ever done.  The men of Skyrim were never considered the most attentive of lovers, always more engrossed with the prospect of mead, and fighting.  But she should've expected different from the Breton man.  He explored her body, mapping it out, like a scholar read a book taking in all it had to offer.

 

            "How in the world are you so perfect at this?" She breathed, clutching the pillow below her head.

 

            Castiel lifted his head from where he had been at work on her cunt. "I didn't just study magic here at the college.  Sure not many people passed through Winterhold, but quite many of them came seeking help from the college in my time here."

 

            "And so you took it upon yourself to make them your bed partner?"

 

            "I don't hear you complaining do I?" Castiel smirked, the look on his face nearly predatory.

 

            "No, of course not."

 

            "Good.  Because I am far from done with you." Castiel's hand trailed down her body, stopping at her mound, and pressing his thumb lightly against her clit.  "The ladies at all of the Alchemy shops are right you know."

 

            "About what?" She panted, her entire body was hypersensitive, and practically on fire.

 

            "Stamina potions are popular with the men."

 

            "You didn't!" She gasped, a smile spreading across her face. 

 

            Castiel chucked, "You'll never know."

 

            He pressed down on her clit, earning a gasp as she arched off the bed.

 

            "Kyne's tits man, just fuck me already! I'm dying here!"

 

            "Patience.  Intimacy never needs to be rushed.  Did you know the reason that so many women seek healing potions, and mixtures is because their lovers are over eager?  There is no need for such things, when a man knows what he's doing."

 

            "Believe me I know!  I also know when I'm ready, and by Shor's balls if you don't get your cock in me, I'll find someone who will!"

 

            "As you say." Castiel conceded, finally removing his tented small clothes to reveal a well-endowed cock. 

 

            "It's about damn time!" She practically growled flipping the Breton over, and in one swift motion sinking herself down on his cock.

 

            "Fuck!" Castiel shouted.  He gripped her hips, rolling her back over.  "I don't think so." He growled.  Y/N looked taken aback, and then grinned.

 

            "Oh, you can try.  But I don't think you'll be in charge long."

 

            "Maybe I'll fuck some submission into you then." Castiel growled, pulling almost all the way out, and slamming his cock back in.

 

            "Holy shit!" Y/N yelled, arching of the bed again as pleasure rolled through her.  "Where's that polite, quiet man gone to?"

 

            "He left the second you made your intentions clear." Castiel set a brutal pace, easily bringing her to that edge. 

 

            "You son of a bitch!" She growled, a grin on her face as she raked her nails down Castiel's chest, leaving raised red marks in her wake.  Castiel grunted, stilling long enough to look Y/N in the eye.

 

            "You really want me to put you in your place don't you?"

 

            "Only if you can _Mage_.  Don't make me promises you can't keep."

 

            Castiel gripped her hips, practically folding the woman in half, placing her ankles over his shoulders, and holding her thighs down.

 

            He moved his hips in slow rotations, pressing fully into her; but not quite giving the fiction she needed.  She squirmed, and gasped underneath him.

 

            "Castiel, please!" She panted, "I need more."

 

            "Only just a moment ago you were questioning my abilities to please you.  Now you want more?"

 

            "Please!" She growled throwing her head back.

 

            "Whatever you say." Castiel picked up his pace, slamming into Y/N relentlessly; the angle allowing him to reach deeper into her, filling her in a way she had never been filled before.  The moment he pressed his thumb to her clit she came with a cry, clenching tightly around Castiel.

 

            He kept thrusting, helping her ride out her orgasm.  Finally he pulled out, jerking himself over her stomach, spilling his release against her skin.

 

            "Most men wouldn't have given me the courtesy." She panted, still trying to get her breathing under control.

 

            "I just assumed you wouldn't want to be in worry of whether you were with child or not, until your next bleeding."

 

            "And I thank you for it."

 

            Castiel rolled to the side, lying beside the thief, chest rising, and falling in a steady rhythm.

 

            "We shall leave at first light, and make for Windhelm.  From there we can take the carriage to Markarth." Y/N sat up, looking for something to wipe the mess from her stomach.

 

            "Is that all you wish to speak about?"

 

            "The sooner we defeat Alduin, the sooner we can all get back to our lives."

 

            "The Aldmeri Dominion will always be after you now that you've killed their agents."

 

            "They will also be after the _Dovahkiin._ I'm certain he's pissed off the Thalmor much more than I have."

 

            "Well that would be correct."

 

            "Dibella's tits, is there a place I can take a bath? I'd rather not let this mess set."

 

            Castiel smirked.  "Well, yes. But only if you take a bath with me."

 

           "By Shor man, you're insatiable."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the Sam story. Part 2 to come soon

_18th of Evening Star:_

 

_Today I met the Dovahkiin, and his companions.  A member of the companions, whom I later found out was his brother, and a mage.  I met the Dovakiin in the market of Riften where I was pulling the scam that Brynjolf had taught me.  When I saw the Dovahkiin I took him for a simple fool who could possibly be trained into a thief._

 

_After all the guild always could use new members.  Maybe after all of this I can convince him.  I mean, he's a typical Nord after all; some mead, easy women, and a lot of gold?  That seems like his kind of thing._

 

_Then again who knows how right I am? Everyone knows the coming of the Dragon's happened at Helgen.  The Dovahkiin was there to be put on the chopping block; he could've done anything._

 

_But that's not the point.  I put my life on the line to save a man named Bobby Singer after I sent the Davahkiin to collect what Bersi Honey-Hand, and Balimund owed me.  When I went down into the Ratways to fetch Bobby, I was nearly killed by a bunch of Thalmor!  I still don't know what they wanted him for, but I don't know if I'll be able to return to Riften for some time after this.  I'll be leaving the Guild in Brynjolf's hands.  After all he practically ran the place when Mercer was in charge.  I think he'll be able to handle it until I get back._

_23rd of Mid Year_

 

_It's been six months since I last recorded what happened to me.  Well after what happened in Winterhold Castiel, and I headed for Sky Haven Temple.  There we reunited with Dean, his brother, Bobby, and Ellen.  Almost immediately Ellen went on this rant about inducting me into the Blades.  An ancient order of warriors who protected the Dovahkiin._

 

_If you ask me the only thing the Dovahkiin needs protection from is too much mead, and loose women._

 

_Ellen refused to take no for an answer, and so now I am a member of the Blades._

 

_Brynjolf sends me reports every few weeks about how the Guild's doing.  He can't wait for me to come back; he gripes so much about how he's not meant to be running the Guild, but he loves it.  That place is his home, and those thieves are his family._

 

_But back to the task at hand, Ellen has sent me, and Sam out to recruit more inductee's.  It's not going well, he still doesn't like me, and I can't really blame him.  I am a thief after all-as he loves to point out.  This mission isn't going to last very long if Sam keeps being an idiot.  I swear I may just slit his throat in his sleep.  Or maybe I'll call upon my contacts in the Brotherhood._

 

_Ruby-the new listener-owes me a few favors anyway.  Who do you think got the previous head of the Brotherhood-Crowley that stupid bastard-imprisoned after he tried to plot against his own family? It sure as hell wasn't her, I'll tell you that much._

 

_I'll write down more when I can, but this is it for now._

 

 

            Y/N put her journal back in her pack, and walked out of her room in Candlehearth Hall.  From upstairs she could hear the sounds of merriment, and drunken laughter as the Bard played.  A women named Charlie with firey red hair, and a temper to match.  So far out of all the people that Sam, and Y/N had talked to in Windhelm only Charlie showed interest in joining the Blades.  But it was one more than they had had before.

 

            Not to long after setting up in the temple, and clearing the area of the Forsworn, Ellens daughter Jo had come to the temple to join.  Since then she'd been spending most of her time training with Dean, and her mother.

 

            They had started their search in Markarth, headed to Morthal, and then Flakreath, Rorikstead, and even Whiterun before they got to Windhelm.  And not a single person wanted to fight the dragons.  Those guards talked big game, but in the end they were a bunch of milk drinkers.

 

            "Sam." Y/N called as she headed to the bar where the giant of a man sat.

 

            "What do you want now?" he grunted.

 

            She rolled her eyes, "Look.  We've been in Windhelm three days, and the only person whose expressed interest is Charlie.  I say we get her, and head back to the temple.  We've been on the road for three weeks, and I would like to spend a night in my own bed."

 

            "We can't."

 

            "What?"

 

            "We're sending Charlie to the temple, and then we're heading to Riften to search for recruits.  Then we'll go back to the temple."

 

            "We can't go to Riften."

 

            "Why not?" Sam sighed.

 

            "The Thalmor have their agents hidden within the city waiting for me to return.  I can't go into the city.  And I can tell you right now the only thing the people in Riften care about is gold.  Not some noble quest."      

 

            "Then why are you still here?" Sam sneered.

 

            "Because you almost got me killed, and drove me from my home for fear of my life!" Y/N yelled.  The people sitting in the main entrance all turned to look.  Y/N sighed, calling out an apology to the other patrons.

 

            "Look, Sam.  We just can't go to Riften.  There's nothing there for us."

 

            "So you say."

 

            "I do say.   Look, if you want to work so badly, there's something we could do here in Windhelm."

 

            "And that would be?" The long haired Nord demanded.

 

            "There's been a string of murders.  They call the killer "The Butcher of Windhelm".  He killed again last night."     

 

            "So that's where you were all day."

 

            "Yes.  I was talking with Jarl's Steward, and they're looking for any extra help they can get since the soldiers are stretched thin with the war."

 

            "I suppose we can help.  Where do we start?"

 

            "Tomorrow I want to go to one of the victims' house.  There was a trail of blood leading right to it.  We also should check in at the hall of the dead, and talk with the Priestess there."

 

            "Very well.  We can solve this...murder, and then escort Charlie to Sky Haven Temple."

 

            "Thank you."

-

-

-

            "What are we doing here?" Sam asked as he, and Y/N made their way to the door of Hjerim. 

 

            "This is where the blood trail led.  I didn't have time to investigate it yesterday." She kneeled down, eye level with the lock.

 

            "What the hell do you think you’re doing?" Sam snapped, watching as she pulled out a set of lock picks.

 

            "Getting us inside what the hell do you think?" She snapped back.

 

            "I didn't sign up for this."

 

            "And neither did I.  Look Sam, Dean told me about how you both lived on the streets when you were young.  Stealing what you needed, so don't fucking play around, and act all high, and mighty because I do what I am good at."

 

            "Why are you a thief? Why not put your skills to a better use?"

 

            "Like you did? The Companions aren't exactly the best guild to join don't you think?  Most of them are psychos who want to be praised for killing because they like it."

 

            "That's not true!" Sam protested.

 

            "Maybe not for all members of The Companions.  After all, you just want to help people right? But the others, they're all about glory, and gold."

 

            "And you're not?"

 

            "I'm at least not under any delusions about it.  I know what I want out of my life.  But you Sam? You want to help people, wouldn't you be better off working as a vigilant of Stendarr?"

 

            Sam scoffed.  "That ship sailed long ago.  My father was a Vigilant; he went rouge, and the order never wanted anything to do with him again.  My father used less than desirable methods, and so when I went to the Hall of the Vigilant’s to join, they turned me away."

 

            "I'm sorry to hear that." Y/N sighed, breaking her pick.  "Shit, I almost got it, hold on."

 

            "Couldn't we get the key from the steward?"

 

            "Well the only person who currently has a key is the mother of the woman who owned the house, and uhm...I kind of managed to upset her.  So she refused to give me the key."  She smiled sheepishly at Sam over her shoulder.  She turned back to the lock, and with a few clicks it finally opened.  "Alright, let's go."

-

-

-

 

            "There's so much blood." Sam looked around the abandoned house.

 

            Y/N headed across the room, wood creaking under her feet, as she knelt to examine a chest.

 

            "Don't you think you could hold back on the thieving until we're done in here?" Sam snapped.

 

           "The chest has been moved.  There're scratch marks on the floor."  She opened the chest, and held out a journal.  "Would you look at this? Evidence.  Plus, all of these 'Beware the Butcher' flyers.  Seems like our killer might have a bit of an ego don't you think?"

 

            "Just keep looking around." Sam sighed, heading into the adjoining room off to the side, while Y/N headed into the adjoining room in the back.

 

            "Anything?" Sam called out.

 

            Y/N knelt beside a book shelf holding more of the 'Beware the Butcher' flyers.  "I think so!" She called back.  She pushed the papers aside, and underneath she found an amulet, with a carving of a jade skull in the center.

 

            "What in Talos's name is that thing?" Sam took the amulet from her hands, inspecting it.

 

            "No idea.  Move aside please." She didn't wait for him to comply, and instead pushed him away from the tall wardrobe in the room.

 

            "What are you doing now?"

 

            "Rule one of being a thief: there isn't anything in this word that isn't hidden.  And sometimes people take a lot of measure's to keep their valuables hidden." She opened the door of the wardrobe, and pressed on the back of the panel.  It clicked, and slid open.

 

            "How did you know it would do that?" Sam asked, awe in his voice.

 

            "Please, this is how we hide the Cistern from the few civilians that actually come down into the Ragged Flagon.  Not to mention, I have one of these in my home in Riften.  They're quite handy." Y/N smiled, and stepped through.  The second she saw what was in the room her smile faded away.  The room was soaked in blood, bones, and skulls everywhere.  And on an alter in the center there seemed to be some sort of necromantic ritual taking place.

 

            "Holy shit." Sam breathed "What now?"

 

            Y/N looked around the room, aside from the bones, and blood there also seemed to be a lot of ancient Nordic embalming tools.  And on the alter by the body sat another journal.  Y/N grabbed it, and turned back to Sam.

 

            "We have some evidence to follow up on."

-

-

-

 

            Walking down the steps of the Palace of the Kings Y/N, and Sam contemplated how to proceed with catching the killer.

 

            "So Wuunferth wasn't the killer.  I'm still not sure about that, he seems suspicious."

 

            "Just because he uses magic doesn't make him a bad person Sam.  Look, he said to the patrol the Stone Quarter tonight.  I say we take Charlie with us; test her abilities."

 

            "That's actually not a bad idea." Sam agreed.

 

            "Then it's settled.  As soon as the sun goes down, and the Inn fills up, we should head out, and catch the killer."

 

            "Very well." Sam grunted, walking off to the Inn without her.

 

            She shook her head, throwing her arms up in defeat.  Nothing would be good enough for him it seemed. 

-

-

-

            The three were spread out in the Stone Quarter that night, Y/N all but hidden due to the night, and her armor.  Sam inspecting what the market stalls had to offer, and Charlie seeming to go about her own business.

 

            That's when Y/N noticed the man approaching Charlie from behind, dagger poised for attack.  She didn't wait for Sam, or Charlie to notice, and instead pulled her bow from her back, and an arrow from her quiver.

 

            She pulled the string back, and released the arrow striking her target right in the throat.  Charlie turned in time to see the man fall, her eyes going wide.

 

            "Sam!" She screamed pointing at the body of Callixto Carrius.

 

            "Damn! Who did thi-" He stopped his sentence.  He already knew who would've done it.  "Y/N!"

 

            She appeared from behind one of the stalls.  "He was going to attack Charlie.  I didn't have a choice."

 

            "Now we'll never know if it was actually him!" Sam yelled.

 

            "Not true.  You keep the guards busy, and I'll inspect his house."

 

            "No! No more running off, and breaking into people’s houses!" Sam yelled.  "This is unacceptable! You just killed a man with absolutely no proo-" Sam was cut short when Y/N punched him in the face.

 

            "I am so sick, and tired of you treating me like this, just because of what I do.  You're no better than me!  Do you understand?" She snapped back.  She checked Callixto's body, and found a key.  She looked at Charlie, who was still seemed shaken up from almost being the butcher’s next victim.  "Keep the guards busy.  I'll have this all straightened out soon, I swear."

 

            Charlie just nodded, watch as Y/N ran in the direction of the Gray Quarter.

-

-

-

            _24th of Midyear_

 

_It seems that any, and all chances that I had of proving to Sam that I was worth his trust, and respect have all but faded.  Since that night in the Stone Quarter, he hasn't even spoken to me once._

 

_I was right however.  The killer was Callixto Carrius, and his journal proved it.  He was preying on the women of Windhelm, taking their body parts, so that he could perform a necromantic ritual to bring his dead sister back to life._

 

_I almost feel sorry for the guy.  But he's dead now, by my own hand.  I don't regret it, he was going to kill Charlie, and I saved her life.  That's what counts._

 

_We're on the road back to Markarth finally, having found no others wishing to join us but the Bard.  We're stopping in Whiterun on the way back to get supplies, and to rest for a day, or two.  Sam said something about a funeral at Jorrvaskar as well.  I hope all is well._

            "You, and Charlie will be staying here at The Bannered Mare, until my business at Jorvasskar is complete." Sam stood in front of the Inn with the two women.  Y/N was satisfied to know that he was still sporting a large sized bruise on his cheek from where she had hit him that night in Windhelm.

 

            "How long do you expect your business to take?" Y/N demanded.  She just wanted to get back to the temple, and away from Sam.

 

            "A few days.  We'll be back at Sky Haven Temple soon."

 

            Y/N nodded satisfied with the answer.  "See you soon then."

  

          "Yes, soon."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_26th of Mid Year_

_Sam is still at Jorvasskar.  He hasn't returned to the Inn to let us know if anything has changed.  I think I'm going to go to Jorvasskar, and talk to him.  This is getting ridiculous, we could've already been back at the temple by now._

_I absolutely have no patience left for this man, and I'm certain he has the same feelings about me, but I could care less._

_I want to get back to my life, and the fastest way to do that is to get back to Sky Haven Temple, and find out how to kill Alduin._

 

            Y/N opened the door to the mead hall. It was fairly quiet inside, people sitting at the tables places around a large fire, drinking, and eating.

 

            "Can I help you?" A large man, roughly the same size as Sam walked up to her.  His eyes were colored with war paint, and his face was grim.

 

            "Ah, yes.  I'm looking for Sam.  Sam Winchester.  Do you know where I could find him?"

 

            "Why do you want to see Sam?"

 

            "Because he's my traveling companion, and he left me, and our other companion at The Bannered Mare two days ago to take care business here."

 

            "He downstairs in his quarters.  I'll take you to him if you want."

 

            "Yes please..." She left it hanging, waiting for the man to introduce himself.

 

            "My name is Farkas."

 

            "I'm Y/N.  Thank you for your help."

-

-

-

            "Sam." She stood in the open doorway, watching as he paced the room, reading from a journal.

 

            "What're you doing here?" He glared at her.

 

            "You left me, and Charlie at the Inn two days ago, and haven't talked to us since.  What the hell is going on?"

 

            Sam sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face.  "Both of you head to the temple, I'll be there soon.  And tell Charlie that I'm sorry."

 

            "No." Y/N spoke.

 

            "No? I thought you'd be happy to finally get back to the temple."

 

            "I'm thrilled to be going back, but not without you.  Not until you tell me what the hell is happening!"

 

            Sam sat down on the bed, rubbing his face once again with his hands.  "I haven't slept well in the last few days.  It's been messing with my head."

 

            "And why's that?" Y/N sat beside him.

 

            "Why do you care?"

 

            "Because Sam.  We have to learn how to work together, and make the best out of this whole situation.  We can't help Dean defeat Alduin, if we're fighting each other."

 

            Sam smirked, "I suppose you're right.  I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you.  It was unfair to judge you in such a way.  You are right, we should all use our talents to the best of our abilities.  And you are a good thief."

 

            "Remember when Dean couldn't find his wine? That really expensive imported stuff he got from that Nobelman in Solitude?"

 

            "Yeah?"

 

            "I took it."

 

            Sam threw his head back, and roared with laughter.

 

            "He never actually thought to blame me either.  I'm a thief after all, it's what I do." She shook her head.  Finally she looked to Sam, "So will you tell me whats wrong?"

 

            Sam looked away staring at the floor.  "I've been made Harbinger of the Companions."

 

            "Harbinger? We're quite the group aren't we? The _Dovahkiin,_ The Arch-Mage, the Harbinger, a Master of the Thieves Guild and Nightingale, and a Bard."

 

            "Well when you put it like that, theres no way we can lose."

 

            "Absolutely not.  But that's not all that's wrong is it Sam?"

 

            He sighed, "I...I became a member of the circle.  I didn't really think it through, or understand what it meant."

 

            "What does it mean?"

 

           "I'm werewolf now.  All the members of the circle have beast blood, and I've become just like them."

 

            Y/N stared at him, unconsciously scooting away from the large Nord man.  "You...you can't be serious.  Why would you do that?"

 

            "Because, it will make a better Companion, a better Harbinger.  It is my duty to guide the others, and..."

 

            "Sam, I'm sorry.  You don't have to explain yourself to me.  You have your own reasons for doing things, and I'm sorry."

 

            "No, no.  It's alright.  You deserve to know some things anyway. After the way I treated you."

 

            "No, Sam.  This is your business, and you are right to keep it secret.  I'll be heading back to the Inn now." She smiled, and stood to leave.  Before she could take a step forward Sam reached out, and gripped her wrist.

 

            "Would you maybe like to stay here instead...and share some Mead with me?"

 

            She looked back to him, "I would love to Sam."

-

-

-

 

            She couldn't really explain how she had ended up in bed with him.  It was mre of an accident than anything else really.  Castiel had been intentional, she had been working up to fucking him.

 

            But Sam? Completely unexpected.  Not unpleasant though.  He was a large man, and it seemed that he was only destined to be well endowed.  Honestly she had to have Nord men more often if this is what they offered to her.

 

            She sat on her knees, stroking her hand idly up, and down Sam's cock as he laid bare before her; at her mercy.

 

            "I quite like you, like this Sam.  Quiet, pliant, willing to let me do whatever I want."

 

            "I could take control back any second I want to." He growled as her hand slicked down his shaft, and squeezed the base.

 

            "You could, but we both know there's no fun in that.  Do you have any oil's?"

 

            "Oil?"

 

            "Please, I'm not going to be able to fit this cock in me without a little help."

 

            Sam flushed, but he seemed to understand.  "I-I, yes.  There is oil in here, I just...never understood what Kodlak kept it for."

 

            Y/N laughed, "All you Nord men must really have something to brag about huh?" She watched as Sam stood, cock jutting from the 'V' of his hips as he retrieved the oil.  He handed the cask to Y/N, and settled once again on the bed.

 

            "Remember Sam, this goes both ways."

 

            "I've had bed partners before" He grunted.

 

            "Yes, but none of them were ever me.  I'm sure you've deflowered your share of pretty girls, but I've had a few more bed partners than them.  Now, are you going to let me do as I please?"

 

            Sam's face flushed once more as he looked away.

 

            "Sam? I won't continue unless I hear a yes."

 

            He sighed, looked her in the eyes, and gave her her answer.

 

            "That's what I like to hear.  You know, fighting isn't the only thing those hands of yours are good for.  Why don't we put your fingers to the test hm?"

 

            Sam nodded, reaching for Y/N who has also long since been stripped of the black leather armor that she always wore.  He gripped her hips, his large hands easily wrapping around her, and pulling her into his lap.  Just as he was about to put his finger inside her, she stopped him.

 

            "Whoa, whoa.  This was what I meant by the oil.  You can't just go into a girl dry if she's not properly aroused Sam.  It's really painful."

 

            "Well, I've not exactly had that problem before." Sam sighed impatiently, uncorking the cask, and tipping it over his fingers.

 

            "Yeah well, you've never been with me."

 

            "You already said that."

 

            "Well it appeared it didn't take root the first time." She smacked the side of his head in reprimation.

 

            "Ow!" Sam hissed, setting the cask down.  "Don't hit me.  I'm still recovering from the last time you hit me."

 

            She snorted, "Yeah you are."

 

            He glared at her.  "So are you ready, or not?"

 

            She smiled, trying not to laugh.  "Yeah, I'm ready."

 

            With no further preamble he slid one oil slicked finger into her cunt, stretching her out.  She sighed in content, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

 

            "You like that?" She could practically hear the smile in Sam's voice.

 

           "I do."

 

            Slowly he added a second finger, scissoring his fingers, and stretching her.  She shuddered against him, pulling her head back, and slanting her mouth over his.  The kiss was slow, as he savored the feeling of a woman in his lap once more.  He hadn't had a woman since he'd lost his betrothed when a dragon had attacked the small village of Riverwood, setting her house on fire.

 

            Y/N wound her arms tightly around Sam's neck, forcing his mouth open so she could slide her tongue against his.  He worked his hand faster, wanting nothing more than to be inside of her, but Jessica had taught him patience.  How to please a woman, and he had been eager to learn.  And he was always just as eager to please.

 

            He broke the kiss, and slid his hand gently from her.  She whined in loss as he guided her onto her back, so that she was beneath him on the bed.

 

            "Would you like to see what else I can do with my mouth?" Sam smirked.  She returned the look with her own wolfish grin.

 

            "Only if you want to see what I can do with my mouth."

 

            Sam couldn't help himself, and descended upon her with fevor.  He kissed his way down her chest, stopping to pay attention to her nipples.  She arched into him, his large hand palming her breast.  She carded her fingers through his hair, encouraging him.

 

            "God, Sam.  You're good at this."

 

            He hummed against her nipple, and she grunted as the vibrations around her sensitive skin sent a thrill through her that went straight to her core.  He released her nipple, and continued down her body until he was kissing her mound, and her thighs, and nipping at the soft, sensitive flesh.

 

            Slowly he parted her lips, and licked from her slit to her clit, flicking the bundle of nerves with his tongue.  Y/N gave a rather undignified yelp, as her hips jerked off the bed.  Sam chuckled darkly.

 

            "I quite like you, like this Y/N.  Quiet, pliant, willing to do whatever I want." He repeated her own words, somehow making it sound like more of a threat than a promise.

 

            "God, yes Sam.  Do whatever you want, just keep doing _that_."

 

            He smirked, "Whatever you want."

 

            He began to eat her out with a purpose, working her hard, and fast to the edge.  His mouth settled over her clit, sucking on it as his fingers once again began to stretch her out.  He was a big man, and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

 

            "Oh, Sam.  Sam, I-I'm going to ohh...fuck Sam, yes! Right there!" She growled as his finger tips just barely brushed a certain spot inside of her.  He pressed hard against the spot, and she cried out, hips bucking as she came, clenching around his fingers hard.

 

            "You were right.  My fingers are for more than just fighting." Sam grinned, slowly pulling his fingers from her, using her slick to begin jerking his cock.  "Are you ready for more?"

 

            Her only response was a groan.  The last time she'd been with a man had been with Castiel back at the college of Winterhold.  And she had certainly not climaxed that hard since either.

 

            Sam grinned to himself.  If he had know this was all it took to make Y/N compliant, he would've taken her long ago.  He'd harbored a certain attraction for the thief since he met her, but of course he'd been too prideful to act on it.  He gripped his cock at the base, and began to ease himself into her slick channel, savoring the tight grip around his aching cock.

 

            Once fully seated inside of her, he leaned down to press a kiss to the writhing woman lips.

 

            "By the Eight, I need you to fuck me right now!" she all but whined.

 

            "I think you mean by the Nine." Sam corrected, pulling out of her slowly, and pressing back in at the same pace.

 

            "No," She huffed trying to catch her breath, "I meant Eight.  I don't personally believe in Talos, but I also don't believe it to be right that the Dominion is trying to take your religion away from you."

 

            Sam stilled completely, and smiled at her.  "Thank you."

 

            She smiled back.  "You're welcome.  Now get back to fucking me already."

 

            Sam laughed, gripping her thighs, and wrapping them around his waist.  "Whatever the lady wishes."

 

            He set an easy rythm, just the right amount of pressure, and friction to have her panting, and squirming underneath him.  He was close to the edge as well, his cock twitching, and ready to burst.

 

            "Fuck, Y/N I have to come now!" Sam grunted into her neck.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her to him.

 

            "Then do it!" She snapped.  That set something off within him, and he began to fuck her with intent.  His hips slapped against her's faster, the buzzing feeling in his body getting more, and more intense as he brought himself closer to orgasm.

 

            "So close." He grunted, sweat dripping from his forehead.  She reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit until finally she came around him.  That was what finally set Sam off, he stilled as her walls clenched around him, milking his cock for all it was worth.

 

            "Fuck!" Sam growled against her neck, going limp against her.

 

            "Sam," She grunted patting his back, "I need you to move, otherwise I might suffocate under you."

 

            He chuckled, slowly pulling his sensitive cock from her, and flopping down beside her.

 

            "We'll leave for the temple tomorrow" Sam promised, pushing his hair back.

 

            "Excellent.  In that case, I'll head back to the Inn." Y/N made an attempt to move, but was once again stopped by Sam's hand on her wrist.

 

            "I...I would like it, if you speant the night." Sam looked at her pleadingly, "Only if you want to."

 

           She smiled, and laid back down, relaxing into the bed.  "Of course I want to."


End file.
